Honor and Glory
by Hunter63
Summary: We have fought for years as warriors of the Systems Alliance, and now we look towards the stars again with hope. We are the Vanguard of of our Mantle, protectors of Humanity and our Alliance. The Citadel might believe they can control the galaxies fate, but they do not hold the Mantle, we do. I am the eye of the Council, an Ossoona. Out of Darkness, these blades will light my way.
1. The Path to Today

**Authors Note:** Much like my other story, this one is basically a alt verse of my nation state, relax and enjoy. Anyways I decided Requiem will at least be a chapter or two a week as I really want to work on that soon. Coming along as well, is a NS canon version of Halo Combat Evolved which will be before Requiem. This story will mostly be about a Sangheili who is ordered to work as a Ossoona, who in this canon are the deadliest warriors of stealth, not just spies who watch, but high leveled warriors who work for the Alliance.

* * *

**Honor and Glory**

"Out of Darkness, these blades will light our way."

- Spec Ops Mantra

* * *

**Chapter One - The Path to Today  
**

**Before Transitional Era**

**187,034** **- **The Forerunners learn that their creators plan to destroy them. Miraculously they somehow attained Precursor technology and use it to defeat their masters on every front eventually forcing them out of the galaxy. The Precursors create what they consider the greatest form of evolution, the Flood so the mantle can be tested upon Humanity and the Forerunner (again).

**170,100 - **Humanity arrive on Erde-Tyrene. The Forerunner ally with a small single species nation which becomes a client of their Ecumene. Said race is called the Qu 'Aakiar. One named Kire Shimeld enters service on the behalf of the growing Ecumene and becomes a super soldier, he leaves his love and wife Nimee.

**170,050 - **Kire suffers a fatal blow to the head while quelling a riot on a planet the Forerunners were working. The Forerunner do not waste time and use the most advanced A.I creation process ever designed to clone his brain, 01-072 Uncharted Solace is "born" his first words being ("No matter how good you are, there is always someone better, and no matter how original your idea is, wait to long and someone might come by and steal it.) while normally it would have been tossed away, the Forerunner realized that it was rare for a A.I to remember a quote from a small conversation, notably they know it was said to him as a child in a minor conversation. Further more they are shocked that he was active and was able to design upgrades to the Forerunner Ecumene as a whole. In 30 more years the Forerunner would be up to a tier 1. His wife would die after a home invasion by thugs who stole his belongings and his wife's purity by sexually violating her before she died of injuries, the Forerunner caught the criminals soon after and executed them by sending them to a Super Nova. Uncharted Solace is not aware of what transpired but the Forerunner guessed it would have driven him mad, they create a cover story that her death was of natural cause.

**165,274 - **Uncharted Solace discovers the properties of Element Zero and soon the Forerunner create extremely powerful biotics thanks to this. Solace also brings other innovations to the Ecumene such as the Sword of a Akasha, a weapon stationed in a shield world that would be able to destroy fleets anywhere in the galaxy and kill of all life on a planet in seconds. The War Sphinx is created as a combat tool against those who dare go against the Forerunner. To uphold the Mantle the Forerunner become vegetarians despite Solace mentioning how silly it was to do so. The Human Empire makes hostile first contact with a insectiod race called the Zerg. The War at this stage was going be a brutal one but the Humans adaptability is what will win it for their race.

**150,487 - **The Human Empire defeats the Zerg and force them to the darkest corners of the galaxy, the Humans meet the San 'Shyuum and form a joint Empire centered around a religion over the Creators. The Human-San 'Shyuum Empire would eventually become a tier one civilization with Humans able to understand Precursor technology. Uncharted Solace appears to be in Rampancy but undergoes metastability, he calculates that this process can happen to as many times as 40 to as a minimal amount of once. He estimates that depending on the A.I's history, information and the advancements in A.I technology which created it, that a A.I will either question its sapient nature or strongly believe they are, Solace concluded that he is indeed sapient and that questioning it would be a waste of time for the Ecumene.

**110,000 - **The Human-Shyuum Empire discovers a strange powder, when tested on domesticated animals they become more docile and thus many benefits come from it, however they begin to mutate along with any biological that was touched by the power. In a act of desperation the Humans attack a Forerunner cluster to gain colonies, their words that it was necessary to survive the Flood are seen as an excuse by the Forerunner who might have helped anyways. This sparks the Human-Forerunner war, with humans being seen as barbarians in Forerunner society, this will shape the destiny of the galaxy.

**109,000 - **The Humans feed at least half their population to the Flood, each civilian having a vaccine in them that would kill the flood, while humanity is victorious against the Flood the Forerunners defeat them easily. The Librarian manages to change the fate of Humanity by placing them on their homeworld and watching over them, rumors are some were kept for experimentation but a majority was devolved into Hunters and gathers. The San 'Shyuum however are taken to their own homeworld as a DMZ is created, they were shown more mercy.

**101,000 - **The Promethean Warrior-Servants lose a tiring political debate over the Halo Array's construction, secretly designed by Uncharted Solace. The Creator makes contact with primitive Humans giving gifts to them, the Liberian is stunned but does not speak in fear that she would be laughed at and suffer a penalty of wasting the Councils time. She also discovers from a Human that they have a strange gene in their body, she predicated that if unchecked it could bring about an infection in humanity numerous times until it was solved for good. The gene already goes active as a minor green flu outbreak hits the Island of Durgadi were the human inhabitants suffer the effects of Green Flu, in a few years the entire population would suffer it and it could take at least 100 years until they can be restored naturally, the Liberian show them mercy by curing it right away.

**100,300 - **The Forerunner make first contact with the hideous Flood beginning the 300 year long Forerunner-Flood war. The Flood would take over the Sword of Akasha defense base mid war to harm the Forerunners, only Uncharted Solace was able to stop it without having to enter the infested zones. Uncharted Solace creates the Maker and unleashes it against the Flood when he learns of Humanity not only defeating the flood, but doing so with biological weapons, the test failed and the Markers were lost.

**100,043 - **The Forerunner A.I Mendicant Bias is sent to combat the Gravemind and the flood. The Liberian takes human samples from earth and places them on the Ark. Later on as Mendicant takes his time to get to his mission, he takes time to test fire a Halo unleashing the Timeless One, a Precursor of unknown origins. They proceed to go missing. The Reapers begin to appear in the galaxy but are not involved directly in the war, hoping that the Forerunner kill themselves in the current war.

**100,000 - **The San 'Shyuum rebel against the Forerunner shortly after the Liberian arrives to take samples to the Ark, The Master Builder learns of the Didact reappearing and he proceeds to capture him. The Master Builder kills the Didact and orders a Halo to be fired on the San 'Shyuum planet. The Council find out about this and place him on trial before sending him to a Super Nova, much to Solace's heart, he accepts that the Halo's should be decommissioned, he proceeds to place the last working Sword of Akasha on Earth. A battle rages between Mendicant Bias (Who turned after being controlled by the Gravemind) and Offensive Bias near the Maginot Sphere. As Halo is activated Mendicants fleet is defeated and all life is shortly restored, a Reaper called the Harbinger witnesses the battle and comes to the conclusion that as long as synthetics and organics exist there will be conflict between the two, he changes his goals to fit that, because of how long the Forerunners lasted, he also believes that it would be for the best to continue his operations each cycle to also allow new nations to rise. Uncharted Solace moves to Earth to watched over his defense platform, Humanity after being restored begins to move out of Africa.

**2200 -** The San 'Shyuum die in a bloody civil conflict, thousands place their memory and DNA in a special tomb called the Crypt with a A.I to watch over it. The Sangheili enter space and with the help of a Forerunner data core, they learn of a powerful Forerunner dreadnaught, upon going to its location they find destroyed cities on the San 'Shyuum homeworld. They get inside the Forerunner Dreadnaught, actually a Key ship and learn on how to improve their own technology, they also make contact with the Crypt and it's A.I. The Sangheili decide to take it to Sanghelios were it can be studied, upon learning about the Forerunners Mantle they form their own Mantle to base their government around.

**1900 -** The Sangheili form the Sangheili Empire and become a tier 2 race. The SEN Battle Cruiser is created. The Sangheili High Kaidon Kirtam 'Taham takes power.

**938 -** The Sangheili Empire enters the Kig-Yar system of Edia looking for more Forerunner artifacts to help them until they are attacked by Kig-Yar Pirates, this began the Sangheili-Kig-yar War. The Eayn Coalition fights valiantly but there were numerous disadvantages and advantages for both sizes.

The Kig-Yar have extensive experience boarding ships and fighting in the hulls of other vessels. They were also far better snipers able to pick of Sangheili warriors from far distances with extreme accuracy.

The Sangheili would easily dominate close quarters as they had a massive array of melee weapons such as the Energy Sword, thus allowing them to slash and stab the enemy in position, their fleet was also vastly superior weapon wise, one Sangheili ship able to match several Kig-Yar ships of the same class. The downfall of the Sangheili was a lack of sniper support, but it was a minor lose at best as a Single Elite was able to take down thousands of the Bird Pirates with ease. Their Armor also was superior, even a Minors Combat Harness could tank many hits from almost any Kig-Yar weapon.

**852 -** The war ends with the Sangheili Empire and Eayn Coalition signing the Reconciliation Agreement. The Sangheili Empire suggest creating the Systems Alliance, to benefit both races and their colonies. The Coalition would accept a month later thus forming the Systems Alliance with their new Sangheili brethren.

**784 -** The Systems Alliance splits into two fleets, one fleet discovers the Unggoy on a terrible and nearly uninhabitable planet, the Alliance Fleet uplifts them and begins to terraform the planet. The other fleet finds many Forerunner artifacts near the planet Te, however discover Mgalekgolo devouring them. After meeting with them they manage to strike a deal. The Mgalekgolo wills top eating the Installations so the Alliance can study them if possible, and the Mgalekgolo will be able to join the Alliance, no questions asked.

**648 -** The massive 28 Kilometer Trinity Class Super Carriers are nearly complete, The Planet I04-21C is discovered by the Sangheili. The Title of Arbiter is name as the Commander In Chief and Second in Command of the entire Systems Alliance political structure, right behind a Kaidon.

**580 -** The Unggoy homeworld is finished and the Unggoy for the benefit of their race are given various ways to breath their air when they are off world. The Planet turns out to be a Shield World named High Charity, it is soon colonized. The Unggoy accept the idea of becoming a client race of the Sangheili Empire.

**520 -** The Storm Rifle is completed and issued out to be the primary firearm of the Sangheili Empire and Eayn Coalition.. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar finish the Systems Alliance Economic plan and establish the Systems Alliance Universal Credit as their currency. The Hurgorok are discovered and are made a client race of the Sangheili.

**500 -** The Sangheili Empire discovers the ruins of the Jiralhanae species which wiped itself out via extinction, however they find out the colonized their moon and as their Mantle permits, uplift them as a Client race of the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae choose to stay in their system for the time being and are barely seen outside unless they are needed in war.

**480 -** The Yanme'e, a hive mind of insect based organisms attack the Systems Alliance fleet near one of their colonies thus beginning the Alliance-Hive War, or Yanme'e War. The Jiralhanae are asked to start repopulating and create their own weapons and at least a small fleet to help, the Jiralhanae do so and their planet is recolonized thanks to terraforming.

**343 -** The Yanme'e war continues as the Jiralhanae and their brutish behavior prove to be extremely helpful, the Jiralhanae still wish to remain in their own systems unless needed but nonetheless prove that they can still be able to follow the Sangheili in "skill".

**200 -** The Yanme'e Queen is finally contacted, upon finding out it was a incident, the Systems Alliance demands her to surrender, she agrees to surrenders but wants to pay the Alliance by showing them a map of their remaining systems. The Alliance then ask if the Yanme'e will like to join them, and after discussing the Mantle, the Queen gives he nation to them.

**100 -** The Jiralhanae manage to fit their people back into their system and again become isolationist to the galaxy at large.

**Transitional Era**

**1 -** The Sangheili begin the creation of a 15 kilometer vessel called a Battleship. The Yanme'e creates the Hive, a massive Military installation to train their operatives. The Kig-Yar create the Hyperion Needle Sniper, a weapon designed to "suck" up shards of a needle mag and combine it into a large needle which is then fired down the barrel. It is adopted by all in the Alliance excluding the Yanme'e and the Jiralhanae.

**1945 -** World War II ends with the Atom Bombs being dropped on Japan, this brings humanity to the Atomic Age, tier 5 civilization. The United Nations is soon formed and a majority of the "Capitalize" countries join.

**1957** - Sputnik is sent into space making Humanity a tier 4, early space age people. The World Assembly is formed by Russia.

**1961 -** Yuri Gagarin enters space bringing humanity to a mid space age people.

**1969 -** "One small step for [a] man, One giant leap for mankind" Niel Armstrong was the first human to set foot on a astronomical object besides Earth.

**2008 -** The Green Flu epidemic begins to hit the United States. The Systems Alliance undergoes the Tranquility Convention in March, and the Sanghelios Convention is July.

**2012 -** The United States begins to combat the infected populace in the US as NATO and the UN move to combat the dangerous threat, they decide to just start off by blocking all air traffic.

**2014 -** The US defeats the infection and cures it, the infection also happened to reach the UK but the US moves into to aid the British in defending them against the Infected with their cure. A majority of the eastern or small end nations join the WA instead of the United Nations.

**2016 -** "No Russian" Vladimir Makarov in a terrorist attack, manages to pin the attack on the American C.I.A. Soon with help from nearby WA support, the Russian Federation invades the United States, Cuba Invades Florida and the Korean Republic invades California. The weakened America must fight to the death to protect itself from the invaders, the UN declares war on the WA and thus the Third World War begins. Japan splits and the rouge state after much political tension joins the WA.

**2020 -** The War turns with Russia changing positions with Makarovs supporters gone, the Russian President manages to surrender and sides with the UN.

**2022 -** The war ends with Vladamir Makarov assassinated by Captain John Price, of the infamous Task Force 141 operations group. Months later the US and China enter a Cold War and challenge each other for global domination indirectly.

**2023 -** The US utilizes multiple A.I in their military, the primitive machines are able to support soldiers in various ways. The Serpent MBT is created by the Systems Alliance, it comes with various armor and weapon mods.

**2025 -** The US creates the Storm PSR, a mass accelerator weapon. Multiple other technologies are discovered and fielded for combat operations. The Systems Alliance develops the Dreadnaught, at 19 Kilometers, the average dreadnaught is designed to be unbelievably powerful.

**2030 -** The Second Vietnam war begins over a assassination on the Vice president by Vietnam operatives. The United Kingdom, having controlled Japan since the end of WWIII is accused of genocide in the region, the UN investigates. The Helicarrier is created, based on Marvel comics very own.

**2034 -** After a maze of strange secret operations, the UK is forced to give up Japan and their King is assassinated after he "Freed the Japanese from the previous unfit ruler."

**2052 -** The first smart A.I is created in America, the world looks on in wonder of the new technology and humanity debates the future of A.I.

**2109 -** The Gauss Assault Rifle is created (though not actually begin a coil gun per say.) And America begins to work towards colonization on Luna. In minor news a alt history Anime based on the events of the UK occupied Japan incidents is made.

**2115 -** The fist practical humanoid Mech is made, the Gargoyle proves to be useful in squad support.

**2121 -** The Human race manage to colonize all of Sol. The Avenger Super Soldier program begins, 200 soldiers sign up to undergo the argumentation process and training.

**2148 -** The Human race colonizes many systems thanks to the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, Shanxi, Sera, and Vekta are colonized thanks to this. German corporations try to gain access to southern parts of mars but the Koslovics won't allow them to, Red Fraction is formed to combat numerous German Corporations. The Ultor corporation joins in when they learn that the minors are not working unless they get more representation. The Avenger program is finished.

**2149 -** The nations of Arapice and Chernarus gain representation and are recognized as states by the UN, the Frieden Movement attacks UN bases across the Jovian moons. Soon the Insurrection begins and multiple theaters happen around the Sol system.

**2150 -** The war reaches climax when the UN discovers a Prothean temple on Mars, The UN Marine Corps struggles to protect and secure the area the Koslovics were keeping hidden and the data is sent to the UN headquarters in New York. When Humanity discovers that there is alien life, many nations on Earth and beyond in Sol begin to have talks. The Insurrection ends and Humanity can now breath again. John and Jane Mason are taken into adoption after their brother David is nearly beaten to death by their father Danial Mason. No one knows what Davids fate will be.

**2151 -** The UN sees that it has now come to become a matter of "Us vs Them" and begins to form the Unified Governments of Sol, with the Unified Solar Military becoming their spearhead for science, exploration and military operations. In July of that year the Seven largest nations in the UN sign the document and pass it to the UN in vote, the article is made official and with the discovery of a Mass Relay, they begin to uncover it. David Mason is adopted by the Harper family, John and Jane are taken in by a experienced General of the Shepard family. The Eastern European student Hunter Richthofen is diagnosed with aspergers syndrome.

**2152 -** The Systems Alliance discovers a Mass Relay near the Sangheili colony of Xiphionai, the Sangheili move in first as it is near the colony, and when they learn that it is a FTL transit they begin to colonize the areas it took them to.

**2156 - **The Human race colonize Eden Prime. The Systems Alliance ship Light of Sanghelios appears near Harvest and after Humanity mistakes a peaceful contact scenario open fire, in rage the Alliance comes to attack the Human race in the first Battle of Harvest.

**2157 -** The Unified Solar Military under the command of Preston Cole combat the Alliance over Harvest and manage to gain a foothold. The Spartan super soldier program is green lighted with Dr. Cathrine Halsey in charge, young children such as John Shepard, Jane Shepard and Hunter Richthofen will become advanced super soldiers.

**2165 -** After successful augmentation, John is pitted against four ODST and kills two on accident, the other is severely injured and the other makes it out with some injuries. Jane becomes one of the fastest of the Spartans, Hunter becomes the top of his class with augmentations forcing his interest to reside into collecting technology samples and labeling them in size for ONI, still suffers some quirks.

**2167 -** Sif is destroyed after helping civilians escape harvest when the Systems Alliance break through fully, the Humans learn that they believe that the Forerunners placed before them a Mantle, and that activating a object called Halo will unite the galaxy under the side of good, Humanity scoffs at it believing they are insane and indoctrinated. The Unified Solar Military lays siege to the Sangheili colony of Octumn II before a team of ODST hijack a Kig-Yar Nocturne class Corvette.

**2169 -** John Shepard takes the title of 117 and is given his power armor and is the rank of Petty Officer First Class. Chi Ceti is attacked by the Alliance, John-117 along with his allies combat the Alliance.

**2173 -** Jane-952 and three other Spartans in a joint operation attack with the ODST in the Battle of Hat Yai. The Spartans take a Data Core and escape just before they are forced to retreat, with all civilians already gone the Systems Alliance decide to prevent them from using it as a base and glass the planet.

**2174 -** The Alliance joint planet Distorted Heart is attacked by the Sol Military, using new gravity canons the human forces send over 13 asteroids to multiple military bases and proceed to capture the planet. John-117 takes the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer.

**2176 -** John-117 would help evacuate Eridanus-II before the Alliance strikes, his original mother reunites temporarily along with a childhood friend of his, the two are given a ride in a pelican for added protection on their behalf. When the Alliance arrive they engage in space and on the ground. John-117 kills over 300 Warriors from the Alliance.

**2177 -** John-117 is promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer, Jane becomes a Senior Chief Petty Officer. The Alliance destroys a USM patrol fleet near Harvest and take the planet back. The Arbiter Ripa 'Moramai would activate gate on Harvest that would show were another map is, this second map will lead to a shield world.

**2179 -** The Arbiter is slain on a shield world and said world is blown apart, the crew of the Spirit of Fire is lost in space. Xiphionai is fought over and lost to the Humans, the Human world of Shanxi is discovered to be near a Mass Relay but said relay is not activated.

**2181 -** The Alliance finds Reach and begins to attack under the command of Fleet Master Thel 'Vadam. John-117, having been known as a legend is simply called the Master Chief by most. Soon the Alliance takes over Reach and capture Hunter after severely injuring him. Hunter (Noble Six) would have allowed the USM Pillar of Autumn to escape.

**2182 -** Thel 'Vadam would follow suit of the Autumn. Hunter escapes just as the Pillar of Autumn crashes into Halo. The Master Chief with his A.I companion Cortana would fight on the installation against Alliance forces. A Rouge Jiralhanae Councilor manages to push for more Jiralhanae support. 343 Guilty Spark is met and reveals Halo's intention to all parties involved, after the Flood outbreak the Chief blows Halo up.

**2183 -** For his failure of the mission and for letting Halo be blown apart, Thel is dishonored, but he redeems himself by becoming the Arbiter, Vanguard of the Mantle, Commander of the Military. The Unified Governments of Sol takes back some Mass effect technology but a spill of dark matter hits Singapore.

**2184 -** The Alliance finds Earth and combat the Human forces at their homeworld, when the Jiralhanae reveal they have built up their empire so they can conquer the galaxy and transcend on their own religious journey, the Alliance and Sol government make a pact to fight the Jiralhanae.

**2185 -** The Jiralhanae manage to use the Forerunner Keyship to activate a portal to a Forerunner artifact called the Ark. John-117 and The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam enter High Charity and speak to the San 'Shyuum A.I who reveals the Jiralhanaes attempts. The Master Chief and Arbiter manage to get to the Ark and kill Tartarus and prevent Halo from being fired, the flood is also contained after they receive help from Forerunner A.I.

**2186 -** John Shepard - 117 receives the rank Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy which is a enlisted equivalent to the Commissioned Rank of Commander. Jane reaches the rank of Commander and her brother is celebrated as a hero.

**2188 -** The Treaty of Harvest is signed, the Unified Governments of Sol after much talk is asked by the Alliance if they wish to join. The Normandy begins construction and is of Human and Sangheili design.

**2190 -** The Systems Alliance discovers Humanities Reclaimer status, thus the UGS join the Alliance and receive a seat on the Council and end the Kaidon, Arbiter dominance.

**2191 -** Humans become guidance workers and researchers and the Ark is to be colonized, the Shield World High Charity is to be placed in the center.

**2200 -** The Alliance discovers a slipspace transit system of epic proportions, A Turian fleet prepare to attack whatever lies at Relay 134 and subdue the species behind it, said planet is a joint planet made primarily up of Sangheili and Kig-Yar, said planet is Xiphionai.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is the end of chapter one, might have some small rewrites but basically this gives you the idea of the situation. Also this will be primarily between the Elites, John and Jane, John 117 and John Shepard are combined in this story. Also if you are wondering, the Slipspace Transit thing looks a bit like the Halo symbol, you know that thing with the dot and it looks like a reversed C. Yeah that one but the dot is the portal in this case. Oh and just so you know, imagine the Kig-Yar looking like a hybrid of the Skirmisher, normal Kig-Yar and Storm Kig-Yar.

**Codex - Systems Alliance**

**Overview: **The Systems Alliance is a massive democratic federation with in the milky way galaxy. The Alliance was founded after the Sangheili and Kig-Yar under their respective governments fought in a deadly war that would nearly tear them to shreds, if it wasn't for when the idea of victory was lost and seen as nothing more as a dream. The Systems Alliance follows the Sangheili Empire's Mantle which makes up their Charter. The Systems Alliance is lead by a Council which makes up their Executive Branch, The Legislative Branch is made up of the Senate (upper) and Committee of Unity (lower) and is overall refereed to as the Alliance Chambers. The Judiciary Branch is nothing but a Supreme Tribunal.

**Military:** The Systems Alliance Armed Forces (SAAF) is the primary force of defense, made up of the Marines, Air Force, Navy and Army, each follow a similar structure but different purpose. The Air Force and Marines work with the Navy primarily. The SAAF military HIGHCOM is stationed in the State of Vadam, Sanghelios.

**Nations in the Systems Alliance: **

The Sangheili Empire - Founder (Unggoy and Hurgorok are client races)

The Eayn Coalition - Founder

The Confederation of Te - First to join

The Jiralhanae Chiefdom - Second

The Yanme'e Collective -Third

The Unified Governments of Sol - Fourth + Equal Power With Founders

**Ships and Numbers:  
**

Cutters: 40,000

Destroyers: 30,400

Frigates: 29,100

Corvettes: 25,000

Cruisers: 10,000

Battleships: 954

Carriers: 800

Dreadnaughts: 500


	2. Notice

If you faved or liked Honor and Glory so far for any reason, sorry for the delay, life has been a little busy here and there and I forgot where I was going with this story.

Anyways I am working on a different story right now until I get around a issue, but it is nothing serious. But I will get back to this story as soon as I can.


End file.
